Silent Night
by BonnieAW
Summary: Grissom and Sara share a night alone at the lab.
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Night**

Disclaimer: Yeah, like you would believe it if I said I own CSI ;-), wouldn't mind thought...

Spoilers: No spoilers in particular.

Summary: Grissom and Sara share a night alone at the lab.

Pairing: GSR

A/N: This is the first story I've written I'm actually happy with.. Please tell me what you think about it. Rochelle and Myra, thank you so much for correcting my horrible English (My first language is Dutch)!!

The graveyard shift had experienced several quiet nights recently, but _this_ was ridiculous - not one scene to assign to _anyone_. Which was rare, _especially with the crime-rate _around the holidays. Since everybody present -well, almost everybody- had a family to go to, he†decided to let some of them go home. Not all of them would be needed at the lab.

He entered the breakroom and explained the situation. "Someone has to stay here and the rest of you, keep your phones close for the rest of the night please. You never know what might happen." As he walked over to get some coffee he heard Sara offering to stay in, just as he hoped (and expected). Warrick had Tina, Cath would be with Lindsey and her mother, and it was Nick's day off. The three of them thanked Sara for her 'sacrifice', and left promptly, before Grissom could change his mind.

"Thanks for staying Sara, I appreciate it." He knew she didn't look forward to a night of paperwork either, so he added: "You're allowed _some_ time to relax, you don't have to do paperwork all shift. Relax, read, watch some TV - whatever you want. I'm sorry you can't spend Christmas at home."

She looked at him and pursed her lips. "It's okay Griss, but there's no need to worry; I'm sure I'll be fine."

He smiled at her, and went about attempting to send home a stubborn lab tech who refused to cease analyzing a sample, or some such thing.

Sara didn't really know what to expect of the upcoming hours at the lab - except for one or two people at the lab she barely knew, she was going to be alone with Grissom. She was glad that their relationship had improved these past few months, but it wasn't even close to the trust and friendship they once shared. She missed that feeling, and decided to do something about it in order to try to make the best of their evening.

She grabbed her car-keys and jacket, passing Grissoms office on the way out. "I'll be back in thirty minutes!" she called out.

Before any words could pass his lips, she was on her way out. Her plan had been to order the two of them some take-out, and while she waited for the order to be completely, she headed in the direction of the grocery store to acquire a bottle of far-too-sweet, non-alcoholic cider.

Once back at the lab, she washed off a thick layer of dust from two champagne flutes that just _happened _to be lying around, and made for the area in which Grissom was most likely to be ensconced - his office, behind a veritable mountain of paperwork.

She was, as usual, correct - she stood at the office door, watching him signing, scribbling away on two-dozen forests.

"Busy?" He looked up, pleasantly surprised to see her standing there with a large plastic bag, plates and two glasses in her hands. Oh, how he loved looking at her -her nice brown hair, her smile, her legs, everything about her.

"I just thought we deserve a nice dinner two." When she saw his eyebrow arch (a typical Grissom-esque facial response) she became concerned he would send her away, so she quickly added: "Because of the holidays I mean." She was relieved to see the expression on his face change.

He answered with a smile. "Well, you know I would do anything to escape the tedium of paperwork."

She approached his desk as he made room for the food.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I took a lamb and a chicken dish. I'm sure someone will be happy with the other one tomorrow." She took out the two boxes and her vegetarian meal. "I took the liberty of bringing some gross non-alcoholic liquid refreshment, but hey, it comes with the holidays!"

When this evening started, he thought he would be filling in paperwork the entire shift - now he got the feeling this might be a good night after all.

"Well, you're absolutely right. Is there anything you didn't think of? I'll take the chicken please," he added.

As they shared their meal, it occurred to her that this was easier than she had originally envisaged. Their conversations flowed seamlessly - they talked about all kind of things, even non-work related. It kind of felt like they did this on regular basis. Throughout dinner, all the bad tension that had previously existed between them disappeared, and they even flirted a little, like they had done years ago. They had been sitting there for over two hours when she started to clean the desk. Because of the return of the Grissom she once knew, the Grissom she loved, it became harder every minute not to say stupid things and over-talk. She had to get out of here before she ruined everything with a question to which she already knew the answer.

He'd always supressed his feelings for her, because he was scared of the consequences. In accordance with such behaviour, he had absolutely no idea how their relationship could be like. How would they behave at home, or at work for that matter? The tension between them had been so bad the last couple of months, most of the times it became unpleasant and uncomfortable for the both of them. However, this dinner went well, the tension was gone, and they had talked like this was an every-day happening. Maybe she was right all along, maybe he just had to give it a try.

He assisted her with the take-out boxes, and grabbed the plates to bring them to the breakroom. As she walked in front of him, he couldn't help himself. Her legs, her back, her ass, the way she walked, she was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he'd ever known. He wanted to touch her, feel her skin, kiss her, make love to her. Hell, he couldn't think of anything he didn't want to do with, or to her.

He put the plates in the sink, switching on the hot water. After she'd put the remaining food in the fridge, he sensed her coming towards him. They hadn't shared a word since they left his office, and he was glad for that. She put the glasses in the sink and grabbed a towel. The drying was done within minutes and her hand on his shoulder, when she told him she was going back to work, felt like an electric shock. His whole body reacted to her touch and he couldn't take it any longer. Again, he walked behind her as she walked over to the door. Just before she exited the room he grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

They stood there for what seemed like ten minutes, their eyes locked. He bent towards her, feeling the warmth of her lips. He'd waited for this moment so long and he knew she had too, but he didn't want to rush it. He wanted it to be the perfect moment, the perfect kiss. He put his right hand on her cheek, stroking gently with his thumb. She'd placed her left hand on his chest and the other one around his neck, encouraging him to come closer. Their bodies met and the space between their lips was the only space left to bridge. His eyes were still focused on hers, reflecting her desire. He could feel her fingers brushing the sensitive hairs on his neck and he closed the distance between them. The second their lips met it felt like all they needed in the rest of their life was each other. He'd never felt so connected with a woman before. The same time he started the kiss, a sound got them out of the trance and she pulled her head back. It took him a couple of seconds to realize his phone was ringing.

She didn't want the moment to end, but they were the only CSI's present and it could be important. She whispered, "Answer it, you don't know who it could be."

He removed his phone from his pocket and her thoughts were confirmed when she saw 'Brass' on the caller display. He flipped it open and said 'Grissom' into the mouthpiece.

They hadn't separated, so she could hear Jim's voice on the other end. She couldn't hear everything, but enough to know they were wanted at a scene as soon as possible.

She could hear him say her name and Grissom replied, "You don't have to page Sara, I'll find her." He closed his phone. "He's at a B&B near the strip with a DB. I'm sorry." She looked at him and took a step back.

"Don't be, please. You know as well as I it's not your fault. Come on, we have to go."

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm writing a sequel at the moment, but I think this one can stand alone as well. If you want more juicy GSR moments, please let me know and I will post..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry It took me so long to post this one!! Writing Intimate stuff in your second language turned out to be a bit harder then I thought. Hope you'll enjoy it though!

As he flipped his phone shut, Brass caught himself thinking about the conversation he'd had with Grissom. Grissom had been a little abrupt, not to mention out of breath, and Brass could have sworn he'd heard someone else on Grissom's end of the line - the sound of breathing, perhaps?

There couldn't be many situations where one would be able to hear breathing down a phone line, unless the other person was right next to the receiver.

Brass mulled it over in his head, then all the pieces clicked into place: _two _sets of heavy breathing, an abrupt, almost annoyed Gil - that rarely happened.

He'd never figured Gil to be a ladies' man, and couldn't see him doing anything besides work when he was on the clock. Yet there was a lot he didn't know about him. Just when he was becoming angry with himself for thinking about something that wasn't his business, Grissom turned his car in front of the B&B. He and Sara got out the car and walked towards him.

Jim saw they were walking a bit too close together, their shoulders almost touched and then it hit him. _Sara!!!_ Gil had always denied there was something there, but with the Debbie Marlin case a couple of years back Jim had known for sure it wasn't nothing.

The question from Sara reminded Jim where he was. "So, what's the case?"

When he didn't respond immediately Grissom added, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Damn, it wasn't exactly his intension to being caught out. "Uhm, yeah just thinking about the case." He saw the look on his friend's face, and wondered if he was buying it.

Grissom had a hard time hearing the words coming out of Brass's mouth. He couldn't keep his mind off what happened just minutes ago. At the moment, he was angry with Jim for interrupting. But only minutes after he felt relieved. Sara and him together just wasn't a good idea, for so many reasons.

He didn't know if he had been able to stop before they would have made it to the point of no return and he wasn't so sure about Sara either. What the hell had made him think that kissing her would be a good idea? It had seemed like the right thing at the time, but back in reality he realized how stupid he'd been. How could he ever explain this to Sara without hurting her? He was aware of the fact that he'd done that already in the past, more then once even.

He was glad she didn't say anything about it on the way to the scene. The moment they walked out of the breakroom they both acted strictly professional, an old habit, maybe. In the car he tried to figure out the best way of telling her that he'd made a mistake.

Although she didn't say anything, he could see the constant smile she had on her face. She looked happy. When they arrived at the scene he could feel she felt more comfortable around him than she used too be. Nothing strange about her walking next to him, but they didn't often walk this close. He could grab her hand without stretching his arm if he wanted to, and their shoulders almost touched. With the knowledge of her comfort, he knew he had to end it soon.

"GRISSOM!!" He almost jumped when he heard Jim speak again. "Have you heard _anything_ I've said? Where were you?"

Was he really that deep in his thoughts? "I uh I was just thinking about the case, like you. I think I heard you, and I'm sure Sara could fill me in otherwise." He glanced at the woman next to him. "Shall we go upstairs?"

Sara walked away and when he wanted to follow her he felt Jim holding him back. He leaned a bit in too him so no one else could hear him when he spoke, "So, what were you doing when I called you? and with whom?

Grissom was shocked by his comment but tried to stay as calm as possible. "I have no idea were you're talking about Jim. Now excuse me, I've work to do." With that he quickly followed Sara.

He climbed the stairs behind her and they entered a circular hall with four rooms and a shared bathroom. It smelt a bit musty, what probably came from the carpet that looked like it had been there since the seventies. There were a couple of avant garde pictures and paintings on the walls, and a large chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling. The vic was found in the room closest to the stairs. It was the biggest room and it was decorated in the same style as the hall.

When they entered the room, David was examining the body. The vic lay on the bed, blood covering the pillows and headboard. When he saw Grissom and Sara enter the room he started, "Single shot through the mouth. He's been dead less then two hours." He looked up to Grissom and continued, "Now I know this is your job, but I would be surprised if it turns out he didn't kill himself, the gun is next to the body and the way he's shot is common for suicide."

Grissom opened his mouth to respond but Sara beat him to it. "Well, don't take it for granted David, it wouldn't be the first time we got a surprise." She glanced over at Grissom and he knew what she meant with her comment.

They started to process the scene, but the sexual tension when Grissom and Sara came near each other was unbearable. Luckily, David was ready with the body soon and Grissom was glad he could get away from Sara and take a ride back with the coroner. "David, can I get a ride from you? I'm going back to the lab for the autopsy and to run the prints I took, the sooner we close this case the better."

He walked over to Sara and took his keys out of his pocket. "You can take my car back to the lab, be careful with it." He left the room, giving her no time to answer.

He had to get out of there. Normally they were great at a scene together and now, now he couldn't even be in the same room with her. Maybe the kiss was a good thing after all, at least now he knew he was right when he thought a relationship between them would interfere with their work.

Sara took another hour at the scene and decided she had everything she needed. She wanted to go back to Grissom and finished what they started earlier. He wasn't himself on the way to, and at the scene, but he was probably as nervous as she was. He couldn't have any regrets about this could he? She tried to find a reason to regret the kiss, but it just felt to damn good. He must have felt the same way.

When she left the room she nearly bumped into Brass. "Hey, what are you still doing here? Still having trouble with Mrs. Davis?"

He shook his head. "No, no, got her to talk just when you guys went inside. Spoke with the other guests a little more, then figured you needed a ride back to the lab since Gil left."

They started walking down the stairs. "I don't need a ride, Grissom gave me his keys, so I can take his car."

Brass turned his head toward her and he looked like a she just turned into a rabbit. "HE DID WHAT?"

Sara was a bit surprised by his responds. "I just told you, he gave me his keys so I could ta-"

"Yeah yeah," He cut her off before she could finish. "I heard you the first time. It's just that Gil hardly let anyone drive his car with him on the passenger-seat. He never lets someone alone is his car." He smirked as he finished his sentence. Little did she know he'd tied the loose ends together.

"You're exaggerating, he let's me drive it all the time." Brass put a hand on her shoulder as they walked over to the cars.

"He does? Well, he must really trust you then." Sara couldn't help but smile about the thought she was the only one he trusted with his car.

Back at the lab they managed to close the case within an hour, and it had definitely been a suicide. Sara logged in the evidence, then left to find Grissom. As she entered his office he was looking through one of his cabinets, probably searching for one of the small animals and insects he stored in there.

"Can't find what you're looking for?" He dropped a jar with what looked like some insect-specimens when he heard her voice.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Without turning around he started to pick up the pieces of glass and the dead insects.

Sara grabbed the trashcan from under his desk and put a hand on his shoulder. She felt him shiver with the touch. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

He tossed the glass in the trashcan and knew he couldn't stay down there any longer. He had to face her sometime. When he'd felt her hand on his shoulder he knew that if she tried anything else, he just wouldn't be able to resist her. Her touch felt like more. His head told him to run away now, just take off, go home and take a cold shower.

His needs, however, told him to stay, whatever might happen. For the first time in his life, his needs won the battle with his head. He stood up slowly and took an empty jar from another shelf for the specimens. Sara's hand left his shoulder after gliding downwards, and he heard her closing the door before she came back behind him.

She placed her hands gently on his hips and he felt her coming closer. He wanted to stop her when she stared to plant soft kisses on his neck, but he couldn't move. He had to stop her, before it was too late. "Sara,"

Before he could finish his sentence she 'shushed' him. "Please Griss, don't say anything. Please don't ruin the moment." She slid her hands under his shirt. He wanted to say something, but there weren't coming any words from his mouth when he opened it.

Her hands explored the warm skin under his shirt while she remained kissing his neck and shoulders. His flesh tasted like heaven, not comparable with anything she knew. He didn't responded to her actions in any way after she'd put her hand on his hips. She was surprised he let her touch and kiss him, but she didn't understand why didn't he return her affections, or why he didn't push her away. He just stood there. When she heard a soft moan she let her hands slide to the band of his pants. Just when she noticed his starting arousal he pushed her hands away and walked to the door.

She followed him and just when she wanted to ask him what was wrong he locked the door and closed the blinds. He turned around stood hardly a foot away from Sara. She got closer to him, realizing what was about to happen.

"You know we shouldn't do this here right?" Her head told her to stop this now and finish at home, or in the car for that matter. Not in his office! Not at work! What was it about him that made her lose her self-control?

His eyes closed briefly before he answered: "No, we shouldn't." As much as he wanted to stop, his body acted on its own. He had nothing to say about his actions.

He bent forward and kissed her for the second time that night. Only this time the kiss was passionate: He gently asked her to open her mouth for him with his tongue and so she did. Their tongues explored each other's, and he found his hands all over her body.

He slid one under her tight shirt, and before he realized it, had pulled it towards her head. She did the same thing with his and they separated just long enough to remove their clothes. Somehow they made it to the chair behind his desk. She'd pushed him down and now sat on his lap.

Their kisses intensified, and her hands traveled down to open his pants. He wanted to take off her bra, but hesitated before the fabric would leave her skin. "We have to stop this".

She pulled back to look him straight in the eye and gently pushed his hand down, revealing the beauty of her under the fabric. "I know we can't do this here Gil, but I can't stop."

Hearing her use his first name made him long for her even more than he had before, and they made their mutual fantasy come true, right there and then.

"This was not exactly how I pictured our first time together." Sara started when she pulled out of his embrace and gathered her clothes from all over the office.

"It was actually exactly the way I thought it would be." He teased her while catching the pants she'd just thrown at him. "It just sucks that I'm the one who gets stuck with the mess we made." He smiled at her an picked up some of the documents shattered on the floor around his desk.

--------------------

Making his way through past the decorated reception of the Crime Lab, Brass was reminded of how much he disliked the holidays, ever since he got divorced. He always insisted on working at Christmas, so he didn't have to sit at home, alone. He hadn't seen Ellie around the holidays in years. As a matter of fact, he hadn't seen much of her at all.

Last year he'd attended a Christmas party at Catherine's with the rest of the nightshift crew. After a lot of persuasion, he'd agreed to go. He thought it would be great not having to spent the 'most cheerful day of the year' alone.

Unfortunately, going only made it worse. Everybody either brought someone with them, or they weren't there because they had to visit their own families. Gil and Sara were alone, but they didn't seem to mind. Seeing all of his colleagues and friends happy didn't do his mood any favors. After the party, he downed a whole bottle of Scotch in front of the TV, as was customary.

Shift was almost over and with the bottle of liquor he made his way to Gil's office. Drinking your loneness away is always better with two. He found his office shut and dark. Maybe he'd gone home early. '_No, his car is still out front'._ Just as he turned around to go looking for him he heard a sound from the other side of the door.

Three knocks on the door. "Gil, it's Jim, are you in there?"

"Shit! How are we going to get out of this one?" Sara whispered, looking terrified. They were dressed, but the office still was a mess. Grissom glanced at her and then to the ground. She got the message and quickly they hid everything out of sight.

"Gil?" He started to get worried; maybe he was having another migraine. "Are you alright?" No answer. "I'm going to get the spare key." He just wanted to walk away when he heard Gil speak.

"Jim, I'm fine. Just a sec." The office looked kind of presentable again and Gil made his way to the door. Sara hide herself behind it as it opened. Just then she realized they both forgot their shoes. All four stood next to the desk.

"Hi" Gil tried to sound as normal as possible. "I was uh," God, he had to come up with a hell of an excuse, soon. "I was meditating."

Sara was glad Brass laughter surpassed the sound she was making. Meditating? How did he come up with that?

When he saw his friend looked insulted he stopped laughing. "Sorry man, but since when do you do meditation? And without shoes? I didn't know they were an issue for Buddhists."

Damn, how could he forget his shoes? He was trying to keep his cool, but if Jim was paying any attention, he would definitely be able to sense his nervousness. "Yes, I meditate, you should try it too Jim, it's actually very relaxing."

There was something very wrong about this picture. Gil Grissom, meditating, in his office. He glanced around the office and he noticed the shoes. One thing he had his shoes off, another that he kept women's shoes in his office. Women's shoes that seemed quite familiar now he thought of it. He finished his visual appraisal of the office and swore he saw something moving behind the door. _This could be fun_.

"Maybe I'll give it a try some day. Relaxation is never bad." He had to get behind that door somehow. "I brought us a drink." He smirked and made his way through the door, only to be held back by Gil.

"Shift is over Jim, give me a minute and I'll meet you outside. I have a very good bottle at home, dying to be opened. I'll be with you in a sec alright? Just have to lock up here." He tried to push Jim back into the hallway be he didn't move.

It was funny how much effort Gil made to get him out of his office. How could he think he wasn't seeing trough this. "Gil?" He stepped back and looked right at him. "How long have we been friends?"

Sara regretted she couldn't see Gil's face throughout the conversation. It had to be fun to see him like this. She wondered if Brass had noticed something, if she knew Gil any good, he had to. Man, this situation was bad.

Gil spoke again," What has that got to do with anything? Must be at least ten years now?"

"A little more to be precise, Gil. And how many times have I been to your house?"

Sara had to admit that Brass was good at this. Grissom must have given Brass a look or something, because he continued. "Exactly. So why bring me to your home now?"

"We don't have to go to my house, we could just as well go to a bar. I've just had enough of the lab for today."

After Brass his words before, she didn't think he would accept Gils request this fast. She did not, however expected his responds.

"Does your not letting me into you office have anything to do with the extra pair of shoes next to your desk, and a certain Ms. Sidle behind your door? I'd be happy if she joined us."

Grissom was just as shocked by the words as Sara was. He placed his hand on her shoulder, but they both didn't move.

Brass grabbed the door handle and peeked around the door. "I think it's save for you to come out now. We have a bottle of Scotch to drown."

While they drank they talked about movies, their worst or best Christmas, everything but work. Jim Brass already meant a lot to both Gil and Sara, but now the foundation for a close friendship had been made.

As Brass made his way home he fought with his mixed feelings. He truly was happy for Gil and Sara that they finally found each other, he couldn't think of two people who deserved it more to be happy, but he felt jealousy too. They being together made him even more aware of his own loneness, now he really was the only one left who didn't had anyone to fall back on. He knew that, especially after tonight, he could go to Gil or Sara with almost anything, but that just wasn't the same. '_Keep yourself together Jim, just be happy for them will you!' _

He exited the car and he opened the door of his house, his empty house.


End file.
